Drable JohnTen : Missing You
by geelovekorea
Summary: Rasa gundah yang dirasakannya Ten sudah diketahui penyebabnya. Dia merindukan kekasihnya. Johny hyung yang tengah sibuk debut dengan sub-unit grup mereka. Hanya mereka tidak berada di sub-unit yang sama. Malam ini, biarkan bulan, bintang dan langit malam menjadi saksi pelepas rindu Ten pada kekasihnya. JohnTen. Yaoi. BL. DLDR. abal. typo(s). gaje. mind to review?


**Drable JohnTen : Missing You**

.

Main Cast :

JohnTen (Seo Youngho aka Johny NCT 127 x Chittapon Leechaiyapornkul aka Ten NCT U)

Genre : one shoot, drable series, failure romance, failure drama.

Rate : K

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author. Author terinspirasi dari bacaan anak-anak punya saeng author.

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje, non EYD, DLDR.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Malam itu langit terlihat cerah. Tidak mendung dan menunjukkan banyak bintang berkelip dilangit. Menemani sesosok namja cantik yang tengah termenung sendiri di balkom dorm mereka. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya hingga tidak menyadari kalau angin yang berhembus bisa saja menyakiti dirinya. Bagaimana tidak, meski saat ini sudah memasuki masa semi tapi angin yang berhembus tidak bisa berbohong. Angin musim dingin masih saja terbawa sehingga cukup kuat menembus kulit dirasa. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak dirasa. Karena pikirannnya tengah melayang entah kemana.

Terlalu asyik dengan dunianya sendiri sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata dari namja tampan yang melihatnya termenung diluar balkon sedari tadi. Namja tampan yang berdiri di pintu balkon, bersandar sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya. Berusaha menghalau rasa dingin yang dirasanya sejak dia membuka pintu balkon itu.

Sebetulnya apa yang dilihat namja tampan di balkon merupakan pemandangan yang indah. Dengan sosok cantik diterpa sinar bulan dan ditemani taburan bintang, membuatnya semakin mempesona. Pemandangan yang sangat disayangkan untuk dilewatkan. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa diam berdiri saja di tempat, membiarkan namja kesayangannya sakit karena cuaca dingin dengan pakaian seadanya kekasihnya itu.

Pelan tapi pasti, namja tampan mendekati kekasihnya, yang sudah menyiapkan sehelai selimut dari kamar mereka. Menyampirkan selimut ke puncak kepala kekasihnya, kemudian memeluknya dari belakang. Merengkuh pinggang rampingnya dan mengecup kepalanya lembut.

Namja cantik tersentak saat menyadari sesuatu menimpa kepalanya. Dia yang terkenal penakut di grup mereka, hampir saja berteriak jika tidak segera pelukan hangat dan aroma yang dihafalnya itu menyapa tubuh dan aroma penciumannya. Dia tidak pernah salah dan lupa mengingatnya.

"Kenapa kau ada diluar dengan pakaian setipis ini di cuaca yang sedingin ini, Ten Baby? You may get a cold." Suara rendah mengalun merdu di telinganya. Suara yang selalu dirindukannya. Meletakan tangannya di atas tangan kekar yang melingkar di perutnya. Mengeratkannya. Mencari kehangatan yang selalu dijanjikan oleh kekasihnya.

"It's okay. You are here now. Hugging me. Don't worry, Hyungie." Ucapnya sambil terkekeh kecil. Mengingat sebelumnya dia sebetulnya juga merasa kedinginan hanya saja pikirannya terganggu membuatnya enggan.

"What's goin on? You can tell me, Baby. Don't hurt yourself, Baby. That's gonna hurt me more. It's okay. Everything gonna be alright." Rasa khawatir terdengar jelas dan itu membuat namja yang dalam rengkuhannya terkekeh kecil.

Mengangkat tangannya dari atas lengan kekar yang masih memeluk perutnya, sedikit meregangkan lengan itu yang diprotes oleh si pemiliknya dan dijawab dengan kekehan manis dari namja cantik itu. Memutarkan tubuh ke arah kekasihnya. Mengalungkan tangan ke leher kekasihnya yang tentu saja disambut sukacita dengan kemballi merengkuhkan lengan di pinggang rampingnya. Mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga pucuk hidung mereka bertemu. Menggesekan lembut dan menikmati sensasi yang didapatkan. Kedua mata mereka bertatapan lembut.

"Kau tahu, Baby? Apa yang kurindukan darimu saat tidak bersamamu?"

"Apa?"

"Matamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena hal kecil yang paling aku rindukan saat aku jauh adalah menatap mata ini. Mata yang selalu mata yang selalu memancarkan cinta untukku seorang." Terang Johny sambil mengecup keduanya. Tentu saja membuat Ten sontak memejamkan matanya perlahan dan merasakannya.

"Berarti hanya mataku saja yang Hyungie rindukan, eoh?" Ten mengerucutkan bibirnya, merajuk kecil. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Johny gemas untuk tidak mengecup bibir mungil kekasihnya.

Cup.

Blush.

"Haha. Kau ini, meski sudah sering ku cium, kenapa masih merasa malu? Seperti baru pertama saja? Bahkan kita sudah lebih dari berciuman. Aigo, kau membuatku ingin 'menyerang'mu saat ini juga." Canda Johny.

Ten sontak menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memerah karena di goda kekasihnya. "Ish, hyungie mesum."

"Habis kau memang menggemaskan kok. Membuatku selalu ingin 'menyerang'mu." Godanya lagi.

"Hyungie..."

"Haha. Arraso. Hyungie berhenti." Johny kembali mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Ten yang masih menyurukkan wajahnya. "Tapi kau tau kenapa aku menyukai matamu?"

Ten yang dirasa sudah bisa mengendalikan rasa malunya, mengangkat wajahnya dari tubuh Johny dan menatap ke dalam mata Johny. Menggeleng imut menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar.

"Karena mata tidak pernah salah, hatiku pun tidak pernah salah. Setiap melihat kedalam matamu, disitu aku merasakan bahagia. Aku merasakan dicintai dan mencintai. Hanya kamu, my Ten Baby." Johny mengecup kecil kening kekasihnya. Meresapi rasa cinta yang mengalir didalamnya. Kecupan kecil tapi memiliki beribu makna.

Rasa gundah yang dirasakannya Ten sudah diketahui penyebabnya. Dia merindukan kekasihnya. Johny hyung yang tengah sibuk debut dengan sub-unit grup mereka. Hanya mereka tidak berada di sub-unit yang sama. Tidak seperti JaeYong, DoiL, MarkChan dan RenLe, membuat mereka sulit sekali bertemu, kalaupun bertemu hanya dalam waktu singkat. Dan malam ini, biarkan bulan, bintang dan langit malam menjadi saksi pelepas rindu Ten pada kekasihnya, Johny.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Anyeong. Gee muncul lagi setelah lama tidak ada kabar. Hihiy. #joged everybody bareng taemin. Kali ini bawa drabel cerita JohnTen. Gee gak mau kalah kekinian, mau bikin cerita dengan cast rookie. Tapi gak tau kenapa berasa banget gagalnya cerita ini. Gak ada feelnya sama sekali. Aaaargh, Gee stress...

Tapi Gee tetep ngarepin reader mau tinggalin jejak disini karena sekecil apapun jejak yg kalian tinggalkan itu memberikan dampak yang sangat besar utk Gee. Gee sangat mengharapkan review yang bisa membuat Gee bisa bikin fict yang lebih bagus dan disukai reader semua. Gee minta maaf banget kalau sekarang fictnya makin abal dan makin jarang update.

So author berterimakasih banget readers yang udah berkenan baca semua fict Gee bahan kasih masukan wat Gee. Bahkan yang udah mau baca fict lama Gee yang udah mau karatan, Makasih juga buat yang udah jadiin author as a favorite author or favorit story, i cant believe that.

You kidding me, arent u? All of my fict is a big failure right?

haaaa,,,, authorny seneng bnget... *guling2 bareng taemin*

akhir kata, mind to review?

#lambaillambaibarengteukjaebumtae


End file.
